


Full-Fledged

by SinQueen69



Series: Sinful Scents [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a piss slut, Verbal Humilation, Watersports, dildo, marking territory, piss in ass, sex toy, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon from my feedback form wanted Derek to knot and piss in Stiles.So this is the grand finale of this series!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sinful Scents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 287





	Full-Fledged

Stiles looked up at Derek from where he was kneeling on the floor of the slightly cleaner Hale house. They had moved to a rather intact bedroom on the second floor and Stiles was fully naked while Derek was fully clothed. 

“I knew you were ready to take the next step in becoming a full-fledge piss slut,” Derek said almost proudly as he caressed Stiles’ hair as one would a pet and Stiles’ cock twitched at the thought. 

“What do I do now?” Stiles asked before swallowing some drool that started to form when Derek pulled out a large, fat dildo that had a suction cup attached to the end. The fake cock was already shiny with coats of lube and Stiles’ cock leaked a bead of pre-cum at the sight. 

“You’re going to ride this, show me how much you want me to piss in that slutty ass of yours again,” Derek instructed as he suctioned the large toy to the floor and Stiles moaned at what Derek was implying. 

“Right, yes, okay.” Stiles nodded as he shuffled over to the toy, lifting himself so he was hovering over the tip of it. He didn’t need to prep; he had gotten off with his fingers shoved up his ass in the shower before coming over that day. 

Stiles guided the solid dildo into his ass, tossing his head back with a long moan as the dildo easily slid into him. The width spread him open and it sent sparks of pleasure over his body until his ass brushed against the fake balls at the bottom of the realistic toy. 

“Does that feel good?” Derek opened his jeans, taking his flaccid cock in hand and rubbed at the tip as he watched Stiles take the dildo with burning red Alpha eyes. 

“So good Derek, oh fuck!” Stiles whined as he began to bounce on the dildo, losing himself in the feeling of having his ass stuffed full. However, it didn’t do anything to do anything for the thirst he came here to quench. 

Derek had to focus and not let himself get aroused by the very arousing sight of the teen fucking himself on a dildo on the floor by his feet. He knew what Stiles wanted and he wanted it as well. Derek aimed his soft cock at the teen whose head was still tossed back in pleasure and let out a small hiss when he began to piss. 

Stiles gasped and his head snapped back upright when hot piss began to hit his face, neck and chest. Stiles shuddered and lapped at his wet lips as he watched as Derek directed his stream until Stiles’ body was wet with the Alpha’s piss. Stiles curled his hand around his now dripping cock and moaned as he used Derek’s piss as makeshift lube to jerk himself off as he rode the dildo. He felt filthy in the best way possible as he stuck his tongue out to catch the last few drops of piss from Derek. Stiles ground down on the dildo below him and let out a cry as he came over his hand, urged on by both the dildo stretching his ass and the scent and taste of the werewolf’s piss on him. 

Stiles blinked hazily when Derek tipped his face up and inspected him with a knowing look in his eyes. Stiles’ tongue was still lolling out of his mouth and he knew how he must look right now. He looked like a proper, debauched piss slut just how Stiles had been aching to be since this whole thing had gotten started. 

“Fuck you’re perfect.” Derek praised as he took in the sight of Stiles with admiration. Stiles was taking to his new role excellently and Derek’s cock was starting to harden, as he couldn’t fight back his arousal any longer. 

“Show me your gaping hole and I decide if it’s wide enough for me to piss in,” Derek ordered as he took a step back, hand stroking his stiffening cock as he watched. Stiles panted as he lifted himself off of the dildo with shaky legs before he dropped down onto his hands with his ass facing Derek. 

Stiles planted his forehead down on the dusty and wet floor before reaching back to pull his ass cheeks apart to show the Alpha his gape. Stiles could feel how open he was and how his rim only twitched in reply to him trying to clench. 

“Fuck that’s a good sight,” Derek grunted at the sight of Stiles’ pink hole gaping and just being to be filled again. 

“I’m going to fuck your gaping, slutty hole and I’ve knotted it, I’ll fill your ass with my cum and piss,” Derek growled as he sank to his knees behind Stiles, grabbing the teen’s hips and rubbing his cock along Stiles’ crack.

“Oh fuck, yes, yes, fuck me, Derek, come and piss in my ass!” Stiles begged, his mind swimming with Derek’s dirty promise. Stiles dug his fingers into the floor as the Alpha’s cock entered him, the dildo having done a good job opening him up so there was no resistance when Derek pushed in. 

Stiles panted and moaned loudly as Derek began to thrust into him, movement’s rough and borderline brutal but Stiles loved it. Stiles pushed back to met each hard thrust, his cock hardening between his thighs as Derek’s heavy balls smacked against his. 

It was lewd and just as filthy as getting pissed on and Stiles wanted more, he wanted to feel the Alpha’s knot stretching him beyond repair and he wanted to feel the Alpha’s hot cum and piss fill his ass. 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek growled, his face in his beta shift now and he snapped his fangs as he slammed himself into Stiles’ ass over and over until the swell of his knot started to form. Derek forced his half-formed knot into Stiles’ gaping hole and let out a loud cry that was echoed by Stiles as his knot locked them together at full size. 

Stiles’ cock spurted out dribbles of cum as his second orgasm washed over him as his body went limp and boneless. The large knot that had been shoved in his ass by the werewolf behind him was only holding up Stiles’. Stiles drooled on the floorboards as he felt Derek’s hot cum being pumped into him. Derek was growling lowly as he gave shallow thrusts into the out of it teen that was hanging off of his knot. Derek moaned as he enjoyed the way Stiles’ hole was milking his knot of all his cum. 

Derek panted as he felt his flood of cum taper off and he used his hands to spread Stiles’ ass cheeks apart to get a good look at the teen’s rim and how puffy and open it was around his knot. It was the hottest thing Derek had seen in a while and he smiled pleased when a familiar pressure swam in his gut. 

“Ready slut?” Derek purred and Stiles’ hips gave a twitch back on the Alpha’s cock and a low moan came from the teen sprawled on the floor below him. 

Derek let out a hum of pleasure as he relaxed his bladder and began to piss. Stiles wiggled and gasped softly as he felt the sensation of cum and piss swirling in his ass, locked inside of him by the Alpha’s knot. 

“Such a good piss slut for me,” Derek praised between pants as he emptied his bladder into Stiles’ ass alongside his large load of cum. 

“Only for you,” Stiles slurred, eyes closed and body slack as he enjoyed his new place in Derek’s life.


End file.
